Navigating extensive bodies of text, such as those found in multiple page (e.g., 10-100 pages) “Terms of Service” documents, can be extremely difficult for users when text is displayed on a user interface of a device that does not provide for input using a traditional keyboard or keypad (e.g., a television screen and associated remote). For example, such large documents can be difficult to navigate through and/or “get in and out of,” especially when using a basic remote controller having only up, down, left, right, select and cancel buttons. Users are often required to linearly “page through” or “scroll through” an entire body of text to reach the end to exit out of the large body of text and/or to re-navigate to a preferred area of the user interface.